Piratas del Caribe: La sombra de la Sirena
by Meyrilu 'Sombra Gris
Summary: Jack Sparrow, después de haber tenido tantas aventuras con el Oro Azteca, emprende viaje hacia la Isla de las Sirenas. Monstruos marinos y olor a muerte es lo que se encontrará en su camino.
1. Sólo una noche de estrellas

Bueno, he aquí mi segundo un Fanfic que me ha tomado una semana de investigaciones, no sé lo suficiente como para manejar muy bien a los personajes pero espero que les guste que lo hice con mucho esmero, éste fic vale mucho, días sin dormir bien, toda una semana viendo las películas en todos los idiomas disponibles y con comentarios del director y bla bla, espero en verdad que les guste : D

* * *

**Sólo una noche de estrellas**

_Linmery_

_

* * *

  
_

Era una hermosa noche, en la famosa Isla tortuga, en donde traficaban, intercambiaban, vendían y demás actos que beneficiaran a ambas partes del trato, en ésta isla se podían encontrar grandes placeres, desde rentar novias hasta muchos barriles de ron o cualquier otra que pudieras imaginar y que fuera un gran placer en ésta época.

Era justamente aquí en donde el ya conocido capitán Jack Sparrow y su alegre tripulación se encontraban descansando después de haber tenido grandes aventuras y problemas con el oro azteca maldito, ésta vez no se trataba de una maldición sino de seres muy peculiares.

"Son seres extraordinarios que tienen increíbles poderes"

"Son mujeres aves, esa es su forma original"

"Tienen una preciosa voz que atrae a cualquiera"

"Cantan a todo aquel que pase cerca de su isla y los encarcelan para luego matarlos"

"Nunca nadie sabe más de las personas que han ido"

Esas palabras y nada más se sabía sobre las sirenas, muchos juraban haberlas visto, pero eran solo rumores, otro rumor eran sus tesoros y su isla, se comentaba que era una pequeña Isla poblada de Sirenas, ellas vivían debajo de ésta pero cuando escuchaban navegantes cerca subían a la isla para atraerlos y tomarlos esclavos se contaba que se los comían y que la Isla estaba rodeada de grandes rocas y acantilados, y algunos decían que si estabas en Tortuga estabas muy lejos de ésta Isla de las Sirenas.

- Todo esto es ridículo Jack, ¿para qué quieres ir a buscar Sirenas? ¿Acaso es por oro?

- No es precisamente oro lo que busco o quiero de ellas, será difícil conseguir aquello que me quitaron y aquella persona que cambié por mi libertad, pero estando ahí vamos a hacer algo de piratería- expresó – si quieren

- Entonces ¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscas ahí? Nadie ha salido de ahí

- Eso es imposible, ¿de qué otra forma hubiera conseguido este amuleto?- cuestionó mostrando una moneda de oro que con ayuda de unos hilos colgaba de su cuello

- ¿Cómo consiguió eso?

- Zarparemos mañana, avísale al demás - dicho esto, salió de aquella taberna

Jack Sparrow con su peculiar forma de caminar anduvo hasta lograr arrebatarle una botella de ron a un ebrio que estaba tirado en el suelo y se dirigió a la playa, respiró hondo, era un viento tan delicioso, respiró tan profundamente como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, se tiró en la fina arena con su ahora botella de ron, y con una sonrisa en su cara, veía hacía la luna pero su brillo era tan cegador que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos

- Nos volvemos a encontrar, ex corsario Jack Sparrow- habló una dulce voz provocando que Jack abriera sus ojos pero la luz no lo dejaba divisar la cara de la chica

- ¿Quién eres tú, pequeña? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?- preguntó Jack tratando de mirar bajo su sombrero que le cubría la mitad de la cara

- Sé quién eres, tu acción por salvar el Perla Negra y al final terminaron de todas formas hundiéndolo, y yo, soy sólo una joven que pasaba por ahí y escuchó una pequeña conversación interesante sobre esos seres llamados sirenas – contestó la chica que tenía una piel muy pálida para ser de por ahí

- No sé de donde sacas esas locas ideas, dime tu nombre y lo que sabes de esos seres

- Tal vez se demasiado como para no saber con exactitud lo que son, o tal vez nada para solo suponer lo que son- confesó, mientras Sparrow solo se quedó un poco pensativo

- Muy interesante, jovencita, pero aún no me dices tu nombre, además ¿Por qué habría de interesarte todo esto?

- El porqué no siempre es claro Jack, sólo creo que si tratas de ir a esa isla, sólo tu tripulación y tu saldrán lastimados, no creo que seas tan ambicioso como querer ese final para ambas partes, incluso tu precioso Perla sufrirá el peor de los males- reveló con cierto misterio en su tono de voz

- ¿Y qué tal si tengo que ir a recuperar algo? ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

- Es mejor que no vayas, Jack ¿no me recuerdas? _"No te preocupes por mi Jack, me convertirán en Ligeia y ese será mi futuro" _y aquí estoy Jack, no más

- Oye chica, yo creo que… - Cuando Jack miró hacía donde ella había estado, se llevó la sorpresa de que ya había desaparecido

Todo fue tan repentino, pero esa plática le había abierto más el apetito de ir a buscar esa isla, no por el tesoro, sino por todos los males que había mencionado y por sobre todo la frase que mencionó _"…Ligeia…" _ahora si quería llegar ya, quería saber que había pasado, era una sensación que lo dejaba cansado emocionalmente, pero ¿de dónde había salido esa chica? Llegó y se fue tan rápidamente que no pudo ver mucho de ella, sólo que tenía el cabello como hilos dorados, pero ese sombrero de paja estorbaba para ver su cara, y sus labios tan carmín, Ligeia, ese nombre hacía tanto que no lo escuchaba

Al día siguiente, el sol estaba en su cenit y la tripulación del Perla se preparaba para salir de la Isla, el Capitán del navío se veía un poco nervioso, la gente se preguntaba que le pasaba, tal y como decía Gibbs "sabes que todo aquello que es malo para Jack es malo para nosotros" estaba asustado por lo que pudieran encontrar en aquella Isla pues como veía al Capitán así, no podía evitar sentir lo mismo, mientras que la demás tripulación estaba muy emocionada, ni siquiera recordaban lo que se decía de las Sirenas, sólo recordaban el oro, ambiciosos piratas

De vez en cuando Jack consultaba a su fiel brújula, ya no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se sentía nervioso por esa aparición después de todo, pero no podía abandonar así todo aquello, ya llevaba mucho, ya era tiempo, continuó, y continuó hasta que una gran tormenta se dejó venir.

- ¡Capitán! ¡La tormenta es muy fuerte! - avisaba un tripulante, como si Jack no lo hubiera notado ya

- ¡El Perla soportó a una tripulación de esclavos, a unos piratas malditos y a un par de mujeres! Éste barco resiste más de lo que creen, ¡vamos sólo es una tormenta!- continuaron

- ¡Capitán, no es por el barco! ¡la tormenta no nos deja ver bien que nos acercamos a unas rocas señor!

- ¡Viren por avante!- gritó

- Es muy pronto para virar, capitán, las rocas ya están muy cerca

- ¡Viren por avente sin importar nada más!

La audacia del Perla Negra los ayudó a salvarse, aunque alcanzó a golpear unas piedras, no le ha pasado nada grave, después de éste acto todos volvieron a sus lugares asustados, algunos pensaban que la ira de las sirenas se estaba despertando y comenzaron a temer, Jack sabía que al virar se alejaba de aquello, el capitán se veía muy seguro de sí mismo ahora, aunque no sabemos con exactitud el porqué de su seguridad ante aquel caso.

Era una larga travesía, pero tenía que lograrlo antes de que el Perla regresara al fondo del mar, pero esa chica aún lo dejaba intrigado, ¿porque se fue tan repentinamente? Todo aquello parecía tan extraño, no parecía una coincidencia, pero tampoco era tan perfecto para parecer un plan, era absurdo

A Sparrow no le quedaba más, sólo esperar a que el océano le trajera las respuestas o conseguirlas él a la fuerza. La tormenta ya se había acabado, o cuando menos lo peor había pasado ya, la tripulación entera calló dormida en cuanto Jack lo ordenó, dejando a éste último sin ninguna presencia humana despierta o rondando cerca. El estaba dando vueltas en su camarote, pensando en cómo salir con vida de la Isla a la que llegaría, pues él estaba muy seguro de que llegarían, el camino no pudo haber cambiado mucho desde la última vez.

Una niebla se dejó ver tras las ventanas del Perla Negra, lo notó, ¿Por qué entonces esa niebla tan inusual? Salió a cubierta, estaba despejado todo, quizá fue solo una alucinación suya, la preocupación lo hacía ver cosas de más.

- Hay tantas estrellas en el cielo, como aquella vez ¿lo recuerdas?- dijo una voz, Jack volteaba a todos lados pero nuevamente no lograba divisar a la portadora de aquella hermosa voz- Jack, oh Jack te advertí que no vinieras, pudiste escapar de las rocas pero sabes que no es el único mal que está guardado para ti, no intentes ir a esa isla de nuevo, lo perdido, perdido está y estará

- N o, si se ha donde dirigirme en el momento preciso

- Jack el camino no es el mismo y no tienes las mismas armas que antes tenías

- Las armas, querida, salen sobrando en éste barco…

- No por mucho tiempo

- El camino no pudo haber cambiado mucho desde la última vez

- Jack estas en un error, no vuelvas

El capitán estaba bien sujeto al timón con una sola mano y trataba de ver a aquella que lo obligaba a regresar, pronto la figura de una mujer que al parecer Jack no tardó en reconocer se apareció frente a él, parecía una figura fantasmal, de un color verdoso, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sparrow.

Era la chica de antes, sus cabellos dorados ¿Cómo olvidarlos? Pero ésta vez no llevaba harapos ni sombrero de paja, traía un hermoso vestido largo pero el color verdoso que representaba que era solo un alma no dejaba apreciar ningún color más que su cabello que su brillo competía con el de la luna, además una terrible niebla la protegía.

- Jack ellas no me envían, ésta vez vengo por mi propia voluntad, te diré que se han olvidado de ti, no saben tu nombre sólo recuerdan al Perla, debo confesar que ni yo lo recordaba, lo había olvidado por completo, pero me enviaron la primera vez y no he podido dejar de avisarte desde entonces que no debes ir, Jack no podrás salir ésta vez, no traes mujeres a bordo, no tienes nada que intercambiar

- Querida, estas olvidando una pieza muy importante que tengo, con esto- tomaba la moneda de oro que colgaba de su cuello- podría recibir mucho a cambio, además ya la historia no puede repetirse

- No seas insensato Jack, si no te marchas ahora mismo, me obligarás a destruir tu perla- levantó su tono de voz

- De acuerdo, ya entendí, aunque eso que estás haciendo es no tener sentido del juego limpio, pero no es tampoco tan sensato lo que estás haciendo, actúas sin la protección, sin el cuidado y sin seguir las leyes que las rigen, éste acto podría enfurecer a toda la manada.

- ¡Largo! ¡Nunca vuelvas Jack!- gritaba desesperadamente mientras se iba desvaneciendo y con ella la mano de Jack, éste último sólo pudo agitar rápidamente su mano, como si eso lo fuera a salvar

Gibbs y otros de la tripulación llegaron a donde el capitán que ya había ocultado su desaparecida mano

- ¡Capitán! ¿Qué sucede? Escuchamos terribles gritos, como si estuvieran matando a alguien

- Nada, quizá las sirenas traten de penetrar en sus mentes para atraerlos y tomarlos esclavos

- No pueden tener una voz tan espantosa

- ¿Y que si te dijera que en realidad estaba haciendo un trato con alguien y no matando a ese alguien?

Dicho esto, todos asustados regresaron a su lugar y otros mucho más creyentes y con menos cansancio decidieron quedarse despiertos en cubierta, mientras que el capitán volvía a ver su mano que seguía exactamente igual, perdida, que gran susto pero ahora sabía lo que significaba si no daba vuelta a su barco su mano no regresaría, que bien ahora había sido obligado a volver, no podía permitírselo.

- ¡Señor Gibbs!- gritó sin saber en dónde estaba a aquel que le llamaba

- ¿Si capitán?

- Descansaremos en la Isla o puerto más cercano y volveremos mañana por la noche

- ¿Pero a qué se debe tal acto tan absurdo? Además, llevamos sabe cuánto y no hemos podido encontrar la Isla, será mejor regresar a los lugares que si conocemos

- Tengo algo pendiente con las sirenas

- Pero capitán, no conoce bien el rumbo ¿Qué hará?

_- "No pudo haber cambiado mucho desde la última vez "_

_

* * *

  
_

_¡Gracias por leer! _si gustan dejarme una review les estaré muy agradecida.


	2. ¿Estás seguro de querer ir?

Nada mejor que iniciar el año nuevo sin remordimientos, después de hacerlos tanto esperar por el segundo capítulo al fin aquí esta, especialmente agradezco a Yosuki que si no se la hubiera pasado presionándome no hubiera terminado este capítulo.

Disclaimer: Olvidé ponerlo en el primer capítulo. Todos los personajes le pertenecen a su respectivo autor. La historia salió de mi retorcida mentecilla.

* * *

**¿Estás seguro de querer ir?**

_(Título chungo, lo sé = =)_

**Sombre Gris**

* * *

Era muy temprano en la mañana, el sol no tenía mucho de haber salido, la tripulación llegó sana y salva a una pequeña Isla que quedaba de paso, buscaron personas que pudieran cambiarles monedas de oro por comida y otras cosas, pero resultó que no encontraron a nadie solo más cansancio del que traían ya.

Jack no quería llegar a esa isla, deseó que William estuviera ahí para poder sacrificarlo pero luego pensó en lo absurda que era esa idea, y prosiguió bebiendo ron y más ron, parecía que ron era su alimento principal, la tripulación no quería arriesgarse otra vez a ir a buscar la isla de las sirenas, pero Jack les comenzó a hablar de los tesoros, de los poderes de las Sirenas y rápidamente fueron convencidos.

— ¡Por todas las criaturas marinas! Jack ¿Por qué haces esto?

— ¿Hacer qué?

— No entiendo porque tratas de ocultar algo ¿qué es? Toda la tripulación corre peligro si no nos pones bajo advertencia

— Todo está bajo control, aún hay un negocio pendiente, seguro accederán

— ¿De qué hablas Jack?

— ¿Qué es eso?— señaló

— ¿Qué cosa?— para cuando Gibbs volvió la mirada para con Jack nuevamente, éste ya se había desaparecido de su lado, pero pudo divisar a Jack corriendo hasta el otro lado del barco.

A pesar de estar cerca de tierra firme, lo que por cierto muchos pedían, la mayoría de la tripulación ya estaba arriba del barco deseando llegar a la isla de las sirenas.

Después de un rato, Jack sólo se tumbó en la cálida arena junto con una botella con preciado líquido, ron, miraba a la nada, sólo quería deshacerse de todos esos problemas que desde hacía poco lo mantenían ocupado pensando sólo en eso, toda la demás tripulación quería realizar ya el acto de piratería pues llevaban ya mucho tiempo que no lo hacían.

Aburrido, había en esa isla un ambiente aburrido, ¿Qué hacer? Jack Sparrow no toma decisiones hasta que se ve obligado a tomarlas y últimamente estaba perdiendo el tacto.

— ¡Capitán! Disculpe interrumpir su sueño pero todos ya queremos seguir buscando la isla de las sirenas

— ¿Isla de las sirenas? ¿De qué hablan?— contestó cuestionando algo alarmado

— Capitán, usted nos prometió que iríamos a la isla de las sirenas— habló un pirata

— ¿Prometer? Nadie habló de prometer ¿yo lo prometí?

Todos los piratas se miraron entre sí y luego asintieron.

— Bueno en realidad usted no lo prometió, simplemente nos convenció de ir pero nunca habló de prometer.

— ¡Correcto! ¿Y qué? ¿Ya se quieren marchar?

— Si, queremos ir a la isla de las sirenas

— Que bien, entonces comiencen a conseguir un barco, que el mío no está disponible para…— un estruendoso ruido lo interrumpió

— ¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó tontamente un pirata más de la tripulación

— Debió ser el viento que empujó algo

— ¿Y qué empujó? Se supone que en esta isla solo hay…

A lo lejos, Jack divisó una manada de algo ¿O era solo uno? ¿Qué cosa era?

— Capitán— apenas si logró Gibbs articular palabra

— Vuelvan al barco ¡rápido!— gritó sin más el capitán

Cuando todos comenzaron a correr despavoridos Jack los siguió pero asegurándose de quien o quienes los persiguieran no estuvieran tan cerca, volteando al lugar en donde se supone que venía aquello que los seguía y del cual se escuchó el ruido se llevó una gran sorpresa, pues de repente ya no había nada ni nadie que fuera tras ellos, Jack se paró en seco haciendo que varios piratas más hicieran lo mismo pues se percataron del silencio.

La tierra tembló, el mar rompía furioso, los arboles se agitaban violentamente. Si la tierra estaba asustada pero el mar estaba enojado, entonces era al mar a donde no había que ir, pues ellos al igual que la tierra estaban asustados.

— ¡Vuelvan aquí asquerosos y cobardes piratas!

— Pero capitán, parece que no somos bienvenidos con ese ruido de hace unos momentos

— En ningún lado lo somos, debemos hacernos un espacio en este lugar. — terminó Sparrow con su típica sonrisa

Ya era de noche, el frío acechaba pero a algunos piratas parecía no importarles pues estaban ahogados en alcohol, otros que comenzaban a caer de sueño en donde sea y los demás acanallaban un lugar para dormir cerca de la gran fogata. Jack era el único que estaba alejado pensando en qué debería de hacer, si seguir con la búsqueda o abandonar todo y continuar ignorándolo.

— "El capitán Jack Sparrow solo hace las cosas, no las planea"— se dijo a sí mismo— ¿Entonces por qué pienso en el mañana? – se recostó sobre la arena hasta que el sueño fue tal que se quedó dormido.

— ¡Capitán! ¿Dónde está? – gritaban los piratas

Había ocurrido otro temblor por la mañana lo que hizo que todos despertaran y se encontraran, todos excepto uno: el Capitán. El sol estaba en su cenit, la fría noche se había ido hacía mucho ahora hacía un calor terrible pero no les importaba pues quería encontrar a su capitán.

— Ese condenado ¿ahora qué haremos? Sabía que era mal augurio el ruido de ayer.

— ¡Búsquenlo! Jack no pudo abandonarnos, y menos dejando al Perla aquí

— ¿Cómo saberlo?

— Pues no hay otra forma de salir de aquí, ni siquiera sabía que existía esta isla

Los demás piratas se miraron entre sí, tenía razón Gibbs nadie sabía de la existencia de esa isla, el miedo comenzaba nuevamente a apoderarse de ellos.

Jack estaba bajo el mar, al principio se ahogaba pero con la magia de la sirena se hizo una burbuja con aire para que Jack pudiera respirar.

— ¿Y bien Jack?

— ¿Leucosia?— Preguntó asombrado

— Tiempo sin vernos ¿verdad? Te extrañaba tanto—dijo en tono meloso acercándose a la burbuja, era tal como las describían mitad aves mitad mujeres, eso Jack ya lo sabía pero lo ignoraba

— No te enojes cariño pero no te extrañaba, no vine a verte a ti

— Lo sé Jack, tampoco lo esperaba— su boca era tan mezquina que Sparrow prefería no verla

— Si ya sabes a qué vine ¿para qué hacer las cosas difíciles?

— Porque vienes a negociar no a que te de lo que quieres en la mano- habló molesta

— Bien, mi oferta es que regreses a Lidia a cambio de oro

— ¿Aún la llamas por su nombre de humana? Su nombre es Ligia no Lidia y el oro Jack, el oro no nos importa, aquí no hay ningún lugar en dónde gastarlo y no nos hace falta para convencer a más piratas a venir con nosotros como te pasó a ti, atraemos a muchos navegantes que están dispuestos a cambiar todo su oro por pasar un rato con nosotras— rió suavemente— lástima que el único rato que pasen con nosotros es a la hora de la cena— soltó una tremenda risa

— ¿No te sientes insegura? Sabiendo que la moneda de oro con centro de esmeralda que puede destruirte a ti y a tus hermanas está perdida

— ¿Por eso te fuiste sin chistar Jack Sparrow?— gritó molesta

— Leucosia eres muy linda y cantas de maravilla eso no se discute pero digamos que eres muy distraída.

— Te aseguro Jack Sparrow— habló con tono grave, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y el mar comenzó a moverse precipitadamente— que tú y tu Perla volverán al fondo del mar y esta vez me aseguraré de que no vuelva y para eso enviaré monstruos marinos.

Lo último que Jack pudo observar fue como Leucosia abría al máximo su boca para soltar un grito muy agudo, el agudo perfecto que rompió la burbuja de cristal haciendo que Jack volviera a sentir esa sensación de que le faltaba el aire de ahí sólo vio agua y calló inconsciente en la caliente arena.

Los demás piratas no sabían qué hacer, llevaban ya mucho tiempo buscando a su capitán pero cuando la tierra comenzó a moverse de nuevo entraron en un total pánico, algunos resbalaron y no podían levantarse del agresivo movimiento en cambio otros se sostuvieron de una palmera aunque no era del todo sano pues algunos cocos comenzaron a caer. Todo se calmó, fue totalmente repentino pero un grave grito sonó casi del otro lado de la Isla, todos corrieron al lugar proveniente del grito y al llegar se encontraron con el Capitán Jack Sparrow tirado en la arena pero sus ojos ya estaban bien abiertos, de un salto se puso en pie al ver a tantos tipos rodeándolo.

— ¿Esto es acaso una clase de exhibición?

— No es eso Capitán, es solo que teníamos horas buscándolo

— ¿Horas? Pues no buscaron bien, he estado aquí todo el tiempo. Vamos todos a bordo, es hora de partir

— Sí, Capitán

Ya llevaban un par de horas desde que salieron de la Isla y el cielo desde hacía un rato que estaba muy nublado, mal día para navegar se decían todos, pero ya casi llegaban a la verdadera isla de las sirenas, lo demás no importaba, o al menos no estaban pensando en que algo malo podría acabar con sus dulces planes de llegar con las Sirenas.

— ¡Capitán!– gritó un pirata en respuesta al fuerte movimiento del barco

— Algo se mueve en el océano— dijo otro pirata acercándose a la orilla, acompañado de los demás

— Ahí— señaló con el dedo una enorme figura que se movía bajo el mar

Otro movimiento, el Capitán sabía perfectamente lo que era, ya lo había visto anteriormente solo que esta vez tenía un mejor plan, no dejaría que el Perla Negra callera de nuevo al mar, ya no tenía otra alma que ofrecer. Un sonido, era una dulce voz que distraía a todos, esa voz cantaba en otro idioma pero todos le entendían lamentablemente nadie le prestaba atención a la letra.

— ¿"Sirvienta del mar"?— susurró Jack— ¡Capturen a esa criatura! ¡Muévanse holgazanes!

— Capitán ¿es que no escucha esa dulce voz?— hablaba entrecortado Gibbs

— ¡Si no se dan prisa no llegaremos a por el oro!

Jack sabía perfectamente hasta donde podía llegar la ambición del hombre, su plan giraba en torno a esa sensación.

El perverso animal gigante sacó su cola del mar para asustar a los que abordaban el barco y su propósito se cumplió pues todos dejaron de escuchar la dulce voz producida por una de las sirenas, Leucosia, el animal había tomado a uno de los que abordaban la nave y lo único que escucharon fue el horrible grito de susto del pirata y el estruendoso sonido que produce algo pesado al caer al mar; la gran ola que se desató por eso mojó por completo la cubierta y a todos los que estaban en ella haciéndolos despertar del shock producido por haber visto como se llevaban a uno de sus camaradas. Los piratas comenzaron a correr a los cañones, había que prepararlos para comenzar la batalla.

— ¿Qué rayos es eso? — cuestionó uno asustado

— ¡Es el Leviatán!— le contestó a gritos Gibbs

Es la gran criatura que poseen las sirenas, es enorme pero muy huidizo— al escuchar esto se asustaron, siempre habían escuchado de este maligno monstruo pero no creían que fuera verdad— ¡A trabajar! Esta noche cenaremos Leviatán

El furtivo grito de guerra no faltó y cuando disponían a tomar puestos para atacar a la bestia, ésta fue más rápida y golpeteó y rugió tan fuerte que las velas del barco se desgarraron al igual que los objetos de cristal, la parte de babor estaba roída, Leviatán estaba siendo muy pacífico ¿qué ocurría? De haber querido el barco estaría nuevamente bajo el mar, algo no iba bien, el plan que había hecho Jack había sido en vano si la criatura seguía tan pacifica.

— ¿Por qué no ha atacado por la proa?— preguntó desesperado Gibbs pero al ver la seriedad en la cara del Capitán se asustó— ¿Dije algo malo?

Con esas palabras producidas por Gibbs, Jack había encontrado la respuesta, les dijo a sus hombres que viraran a estribor y aligeraran el barco.

— Pero Capitán, es más sencillo virar a babor podríamos llegar pronto a tierra y ahí Leviatán no puede llegar.

— Si viramos a babor nos hundimos, hace rato que no tenemos esa parte

— ¡Ya oyeron! ¡Tiren todo lo que no se necesita y a todo estribor!—apenas dicho esto los piratas comenzaron a tirar madera que Leviatán había arrancado, tiraban cosas que nunca habían visto, objetos inservibles, Gibbs pensaba que era una verdadera locura pero una muy divertida.

Jack se quitó el sombrero, la gran gabardina y sus armas excepto una pequeña daga que puso entre sus dientes y luego se lazó al mar, ningún tripulante tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de verlo o pensar qué haría, siguieron aligerando el barco y haciendo intentos fallidos por asustar a Leviatán lanzando cañonazos, trataban aunque sea de hacer que se inmutara.

El Capitán Sparrow observó al monstruo marino, era enorme, su boca estaba pegada a la parte de abajo del barco, claro, era más sencillo destruir el barco de abajo era así más pacífico y silencioso el ataque, Jack se apresuró debía llegar más cerca del animal, tenía una boca tan fiera que Jack ni siquiera pudo verle los ojos, tenía como seis aletas, unas muy largas y otro par muy diminutas, extraño, no tenía más aire así que se quitó el collar que sostenía la moneda de oro, la que antes había mostrado a Gibbs y se la aventó a la boca del leviatán y rápidamente enterró la daga en el paladar de la bestia, trató de salir a la superficie pero el animal estaba ahora muy lastimado y asustado así que comenzó a moverse mucho provocando que muchos piratas cayeran al mar y que al capitán que ya no podía contener más el aire le golpearan en la nuca pedazos de madera que había arrancado el leviatán cuando estaba asustado y esto hizo que Jack se desmallara.

En cubierta estaban ya festejando, ellos creían que habían ahuyentado a Leviatán, de todas formas su Capitán les dijo que era "huidizo" así que seguramente con el ruido de los cañones se esfumó. Comenzaron a repartir las botellas de ron, ya quedaban pocos tripulantes así que ron les sobraba, pero Gibbs hizo callar a la multitud.

— Claro que podemos seguir sin Jack, de todas formas ya vencimos a la bestia que custodia a las sirenas y al oro ¿no?— habló arrogantemente un pirata

— ¡Si, es verdad!— gritaban al unísono los demás

— La última palabra en una batalla la tiene el Capitán, no bajen la guardia y esperemos a que Jack vuelva.

Sparrow estuvo inconsciente hasta que Ligia se apareció cerca de él y tocó un poco la flauta para despertar a Jack, parecía otro universo cuando Jack abrió por fin los ojos, pues no veía su barco ni a Leviatán y podía respirar bajo el mar, era totalmente descabellado, todo fue una ilusión, abrió los ojos y ya estaba en la cubierta del barco.

— Capitán, ordene— se apresuró a decir Gibbs

— A la isla de las sirenas

— Pero Capitán, el barco no está en condiciones

— Tenemos algo de ventaja, desperdiciaron mucha pólvora y tiraron cosas inservibles, pronto llegaremos

— Sinceramente no me preocupa eso, seguro que llegamos pero si tenemos otra pelea o incluso si no la tuviéramos no podríamos regresar ya

— Las cosas se consiguen siendo ambiciosos ¿quieren el oro?

— ¡Sí!- gritaron al unísono

— ¿y piensan ir a buscar la isla o se acobardarán?

— ¡Iremos Capitán! — nuevamente gritaron todos juntos

Gibbs no perdió tiempo y se acercó al Capitán

— ¿Qué es lo que hizo allá?

— Bueno, Leviatán funciona con medallón que yo robé, sin medallón no es tan poderoso por eso se acobardó a roer como rata el barco por debajo así que tuve que tomar medidas drásticas con mi pequeña daga que perdí. Ahora encuentra mi sombrero.

Jack sonrió y ordenó al contramaestre que se arreglara con los tripulantes para reparar el barco, Jack se acercó al timón para dejarlo en una posición fija con ayuda de su brújula, y mirando al cielo se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto arriesgando todo por nada.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado, aunque está algo cucho el final, lo forzé porque no quería hacer un capítulo de más de 3000 palabras.

Me estaré apoyando con el libro "Seres Fantásticos del Agua" de la editorial "LIBSA" fue de ahí de dónde saqué a Leviatán, en su defecto iban a ser aburridas serpientes marinas, me está sirviendo de guía para los monstruos marinos.

¡Espero que pasen un próspero año nuevo! Gracias por las reviews

La autora.


End file.
